1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette case, and particularly to an electronic cigarette case capable of charging electronic cigarettes.
2. Related Art
Generally, an electronic cigarette case is used to store and charge electronic cigarettes. A conventional electronic cigarette case includes a case body, an electronic cigarette frame for holding power rods and inhaling rods of the electronic cigarettes, a charging apparatus having a printed circuited board (PCB) and a charging socket. The charging socket is a cylinder made of copper and having screw threads on inner surface thereof. The PCB and the charging base are coupled by welding. The power rod is screwed to the charging socket for electricity charge, and a triggering signal to charge the power rod is generated by pressing a key.
The conventional electronic cigarette case has the following drawings: process of welding the charging socket and the PCB are complex and are easily to arise the problem of short-circuit or breaking, whereby causing an unreliable connection between the PCB and the charging socket; the power rod and the charging socket are screwingly connected that is inconvenient in use; the copper material makes a high cost for manufacturing the charging socket; and the triggering signal from the key pressing is not reliable for transmission.